


Загадочное дело о розовом криптоните

by Caritas, fandom_DC_2019



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pink Kryptonite, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019
Summary: Быть геем - это не выбор. Конечно, если ты не Супермен.





	Загадочное дело о розовом криптоните

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mysterious Case of the Pink Kryptonite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523844) by nicnac918. 

Вечер четверга Кларк проводил в Смоллвиле, работая на ферме. Им теперь хватало средств, чтобы нанять помощников, но иногда Кларк так уставал от работы в «Дэйли Плэнет» и обязанностей Супермена, что дома таким образом просто отдыхал.

Взяв охапку сена, он швырнул ее на кучу, которую собирал в углу амбара. Поднялось облако пыли, и Кларк закашлялся, моментально настораживаясь. Он тщательно просканировал рентгеновским зрением весь амбар, но не заметил ни чужого присутствия, ни других странностей, которые навели бы его на нужный след. Не было ни загадочного зеленого свечения, ни других признаков отравления криптонитом. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, поэтому Кларк решил, что ему показалось, и благополучно забыл о случившемся.

***

Назавтра был абсолютно рядовой день в Метрополисе или, по крайней мере, он должен был таким стать. Светило солнце, щебетали птицы (кроме голубей, которые ворковали). Лоис снова влипала в неприятности, а Лютор задумывал очередную подлость. Вот только в этот раз спасать Лоис было не так… приятно, как раньше. Возможно, приходить на помощь женщине своей мечты очень романтично, но когда подобное случается уже раз в пятнадцатый, происходящее теряет свою прелесть.

Когда Кларк удостоверился, что Лоис в безопасности, он отправился обратно к Лютору, чтобы еще раз попытаться убедить его отступиться от своих злобных планов. Не то чтобы Кларк думал, что на сей раз у него получится, но это уже стало своего рода традицией. Кроме того, заняться ему сейчас было откровенно нечем.

\- Лютор, - воскликнул Кларк, приземляясь на крышу напротив своего заклятого врага. - Может ты наконец уже сдашься?

\- Сдаться? - спросил Лютор, раздражая самодовольной улыбкой. – Серьезно, Супермен, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

Это было абсолютно нормально и вполне ожидаемо. Еще один привычный день в Метрополисе. Вот только Кларк внезапно понял, что у него стоит.

Кларк скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Лютора, пытаясь пробудить в себе знакомую злость.

\- Думаю, что ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, - не самая искрометная реплика, но не так уж плохо, учитывая, что мир очевидно сошел с ума.

Лютор ничего не ответил, только выгнул бровь, а затем сделал несколько шагов вперед, словно почувствовав неладное и решив воспользоваться слабостью Кларка. Наблюдая за тем, как он двигался, Кларк вспомнил, как Хлоя когда-то говорила, что Лекс излучает секс. Она ошибалась: Лекс сам по себе был воплощением секса, и Кларку так хотелось облизать шрам на его губе…

Супермен, помоги!

О, слава Богу!

\- Закончим позже, Лютор! – ответил Кларк, прежде чем взмыть в небо. Никогда раньше он не был так рад чужому зову о помощи и никогда так явно не осознавал, что под костюмом из спандекса практически невозможно спрятать стояк.  
Разобравшись с пожаром в квартире, откуда и поступил сигнал бедствия, Кларк переоделся в обычную одежду и поспешил в редакцию. К этому моменту он уже вполне подружился с чувством полного отрицания и поэтому был готов притвориться, что инцидента на крыше не было. Он уже практически забыл о случившемся, когда увидел Джимми, машущего ему из другого конца комнаты. Никогда раньше Кларк не замечал, какие у него красивые руки. А потом мимо прошел Рон, и Кларк задумался, что у того очень даже симпатичная задница.

Блядь.

***

Кларка не особо волновал тот факт, что, видимо, теперь он был геем, или даже то, что ориентация изменилась так резко и неожиданно, словно по щелчку пальцев. Реальность была такова, что Кларк, конечно, выглядел как обычный человек, но все еще оставался пришельцем. Можно сказать, ему повезло, что его вообще привлекали люди. Зато Кларка тревожило то, что став геем, он снова превратился в озабоченного подростка, который каждую ночь шпионил за Ланой с помощью телескопа. Казалось, он возбуждался от малейшего дуновения ветра - с трудом удавалось не пялиться на задницу Рона, когда тот каждый раз проходил мимо. Рона, женатого на Люси, сестре женщины, которая должна была стать «той самой» для Кларка.

Ладно, может эта внезапная гомосексуальность все-таки немного беспокоила Кларка.  
Единственный плюс во всей этой ситуации (подарка мироздания, которое очевидно его ненавидело), - Лютор пока не успел придумать ничего, что требовало бы внимания Супермена. После инцидента на крыше, о котором Кларк старательно не думал, он опасался следующего столкновения с Лютором. Может быть, ему повезет, и тот вообще решит уйти в отставку, и Кларку никогда больше не придется разбираться с ним… или Брюс решит сделать себе новый костюм в пастельных тонах.

А потом однажды — так же внезапно, как все и началось — Кларк, придя в редакцию, понял, что снова переключил внимание с подтянутой задницы Рона на восхитительные ноги Лоис. Кларк готов был разрыдаться от облегчения.  
Рыдать он не стал, вместо этого отправился вечером в Смоллвиль, чтобы навестить маму, которую, возможно, избегал после инцидента на крыше, и отпраздновать свое возвращение восхитительной едой. Он даже успел поработать на ферме.

На следующее утро Кларк проснулся на липких простынях с воспоминаниями о гладкой бледной коже и голубых глазах.  
Да, мироздание его явно ненавидит.

После этого с Кларком случались периодические приступы гомосексуальности, как он их называл про себя. Они наступали всегда внезапно, длились от пары дней до недели и так же внезапно проходили. Он пытался докопаться до причин, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что у него, вероятно, никогда не будет нормальных отношений.

Конечно, дело бы пошло бодрее, если бы он мог обратиться за помощью к кому-то здравомыслящему, но Кларку не хватило духу с кем-нибудь поделиться. Частично из-за воспитания в маленьком городке Канзаса, частично из-за того, что он не мог объяснить происходящее и не показаться при этом немного сумасшедшим или дремучим гомофобом.  
И как раз во время одного из приступов его экзистенциального кризиса Лютора похитили. Снова.

***

Энни Янг сложно было назвать хоть в чем-то особенной, однако она была очень предана своему брату Уиллу. Уилл раньше был сотрудником лаборатории Айсо, одного из небольших медицинских учреждений ЛексКорп. Конечно, в этом случае слово «сотрудник» было всего лишь эвфемизмом, подразумевающим «объект незаконных медицинских экспериментов». Доказательств, что Уилл погиб из-за проводимых над ним опытов, не было, но Энни хватило и косвенных улик. К счастью Энни, она оказалась как раз во вкусе Лютора: высокая брюнетка со склонностью к жестокости. Учитывая, что Лютор упорно отказывался нанимать телохранителя, Энни довольно легко удалось соблазнить его, опоить и притащить на заброшенный склад, на котором, если Кларк услышал все верно, вот-вот должна была взорваться бомба.

Кларк ворвался на склад, выбив окно, и увидел Лютора - слишком невозмутимого для человека, который должен был взорваться через… три секунды. Черт!

Действовать пришлось очень быстро: Кларк сорвал веревки с запястий и ног Лютора, схватил его самого и, не теряя ни секунды, убрался из здания.

По идее, нужно было оставить Лютора в безопасном месте, в идеале в полицейском участке, вернуться на склад, потушить пожар и убедиться, что нет никакого сопутствующего ущерба.

Кларк остановился, только опустившись на балкон пентхауса.

Лютор перестал цепляться за Кларка – ему так и не удалось побороть свой страх высоты – и сорвал с губ липкую ленту.  
\- Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя, Супермен, - сказал он, потирая ноющую щеку.

Кларк скрестил руки на груди, изображая холодную отстраненность.

\- Если бы ты не руководил экспериментами, которые погубили Уилла, сейчас вообще не приходилось бы благодарить меня.

\- Думаешь, я виноват в том, что ненормальная женщина накачала меня наркотиками, похитила и попыталась убить, заперев в комнате с активированной бомбой? – в голосе Лютора послышалось удивление, смешанное с отвращением.  
\- Я хочу сказать, - процедил Кларк, - что пора перестать наживать себе врагов, потому что в следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом, чтобы тебя спасти.

\- Это угроза? – спросил Лютор, или, скорее, Лекс, который не знал, что значит доверять кому-то, потому что этому его не учили. Лекс, который смотрел на Кларка так, будто действительно верил, что тот мог бросить его умирать, верил, что Кларк мог его убить.

Кипя от ярости, Кларк схватил Лекса за плечи и толкнул к ближайшей стене.

\- Я не разрешаю тебе умирать.

Несмотря на нависающего над ним Кларка, который в любой момент мог буквально раздавить своей силой, Лекс выглядел совершенно спокойным. Таким же спокойным, как рядом с тикающей бомбой. Если бы Кларк опоздал на три секунды, он так и умер бы с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Лекс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, что наверняка еще сильнее рассердило бы Кларка, так что тот заткнул его единственным знакомым ему способом.

Он буквально впечатался ртом в губы Лекса, вымещая злость, раздражение, ненависть и страх, и от грубого поцелуя его накрыло невероятным облегчением. На какую-то долю секунды Лекс замер, но тут же застонал и ответил на поцелуй с таким же энтузиазмом. Губы, язык, руки – Кларк действовал с отчаянием человека, который наконец-то получил все, о чем мечтал, но никак не мог поверить, что все происходит на самом деле.

Когда они расцепились, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, Лекс сипло выдохнул имя Кларка, и тот застыл. На него нахлынуло внезапное осознание того, где он находился и чем занимался. Кларк, скорее всего, даже не гей, но сейчас просто набросился на Лекса Лютора, своего заклятого врага/бывшего лучшего друга, который знает его настоящее имя, и господи, Кларку нужно убираться, прямо сейчас, ему нужно было убраться еще пять минут назад.

Лекс, разумеется, заметил приближающийся приступ паники и решил взять инициативу в свои руки. Положив ладони на задницу Кларка, он потянул его на себя. По телу словно прошел разряд электричества, и, когда Кларк отчетливо понял, что Лекс и сам очень возбужден, все здравые мысли вылетели из головы. Впрочем, Кларк был уверен, что к этому моменту он вообще перестал рассуждать логически.

– Спальня, - хрипло скомандовал Лекс, - немедленно.

Они очутились полураздетыми на шелковых простынях еще до того, как Лекс успел закончить предложение.

***

Позже, когда сонный и довольный Кларк лежал в кровати, он вспомнил, из-за чего вообще оказался в пентхаусе.

\- Лекс, - осторожно начал он и, услышав в ответ приглушенное мычание, продолжил. – Тебе и правда нужно завязывать с экспериментами в лаборатории, я не хочу, чтобы тебя взорвали. Кроме того, опыты на людях… это неправильно, - Кларк еще раз обдумал свои последние слова и решил, что вышло вполне неплохо. Особенно если учитывать, что все связные мысли совсем недавно из него буквально вытрахали.

Лекс, которого обычно не впечатляли ораторские навыки Кларка, застонал в ответ.

\- Я подумаю. А теперь спи.

Кларк с радостью подчинился.

***

На следующее утро Кларк проснулся один на смятых простынях: Лекса не было, зато рядом стоял завтрак на подносе. Кларк дотошно просканировал все рентгеновским и микроскопическим зрением, но криптонита не обнаружил. Жуя тост, он раздумывал о том, что сегодня все происходящее выглядело еще более нереальным, чем вчера ночью.

Вероятно, он бы и дальше пытался размышлять над тем, что мир сошел с ума, и, возможно, его снова накрыло бы паникой, но тут он увидел часы на прикроватном столике. С сожалением отставив недоеденный завтрак – яйца приготовили просто отлично, – Кларк нацепил костюм Супермена, вернулся в свою квартиру, переоделся в одежду Кларка Кента и отправился в редакцию – и все это на суперскорости. Впрочем, он все равно опоздал на целый час.  
Лоис подняла голову, завидев его, и недовольство на ее лице превратилось в широкую ухмылку.

\- Ну, хоть у кого-то была хорошая ночь. Не удивительно, что ты опоздал.

\- Доброе утро, Лоис, - краснея, ответил Кларк. – Прост…

\- Не беспокойся, Смоллвиль, - отмахнулась она. – Насколько я могу судить, личная жизнь – достойная причина для опоздания. А вот Пэрри… - начала Лоис с ехидной улыбкой и замолчала, наблюдая, как Кларк неловко ерзает, - ну ладно, что Пэрри не знает, то ему не навредит.

\- Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнул Кларк. Вот за что он любил Лоис, пусть в данный момент скорее платонически.

\- Без проблем. Да и некогда ждать, пока Пэрри тебя отчитает. У нас есть материал.

\- И что там? – спросил Кларк, с любопытством рассматривая бумаги на ее столе.

\- Помнишь Лаборатории Айсо? – спросила Лоис и продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа (что, впрочем, было только на руку Кларку, потому что он не выдал бы ничего вразумительного). – Так знай: ЛексКорп полностью их закрыла.

\- Что, – Кларк был так удивлен, что даже не смог придать своему вопросу нужной интонации.

\- Именно, это просто бессмыслица какая-то! Лаборатории были не самым прибыльным местом, но, по моим сведениям, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что они приносили стабильный доход. Здесь что-то не так.

\- Женщина, которая похитила Ле… Лютора вчера вечером, заявляла, что там погиб ее брат. Может, очередной пиар-ход? – предположил Кларк.

\- Скорее, кто-то просто хочет сделать так, чтобы это выглядело, будто именно в ЛексКорп ответственны за его смерть.  
Лютор не может быть таким идиотом. Господи, Смоллвиль, о чем ты сегодня вообще думаешь? – Лоис окинула его взглядом с головы до ног и покачала головой. – Забудь. Иди и сделай себе кофе. И возвращайся обратно только тогда, когда придешь в себя после бурной ночи.

\- Ладно, - Кларк был рад возможности уйти и подумать над тем, что произошло. - Спасибо, Лоис.

Лоис рассеянно отмахнулась, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера.

Кларк решил последовать ее совету и выпить кофе. Он был почти уверен, что кофеин на него не влияет, но эффект плацебо творил чудеса.

Закрытие лаборатории произошло не из-за… не могло произойти из-за вчерашней ночи. Люди не переходят на светлую сторону из-за секса. Просто совпадение.

Несмотря на то, что мысленно Кларк противится этой идее, он не мог не прокручивать в голове их полусонный разговор. И закрытие лабораторий из-за одного случайного комментария Кларка – это было так в духе Лекса. Не Лютора, а Лекса времен их ранней дружбы, когда тот исполнял любые прихоти Кларка. К тому же от Лоис Кларк успел уяснить, что совпадений не бывает, а жизнь в Смоллвиле научила его тому, что самый маловероятный вариант всегда оказывался правильным.

Более того, если секс с Лексом привел к таким внезапным последствиям, Кларк просто обязан и дальше изучить представившиеся возможности. Ну, то есть… во имя справедливости. Да, - думал Кларк, вспоминая ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами и расширенные зрачки Лекса, - да, только во имя справедливости.  
***  
Справедливость, как оказалось, сыграла на руку Кларку… и Лексу. Лекс не всегда делал то, о чем его просил Кларк, не делал больше таких широких жестов, как закрытие целого отдела компании, но в целом, с моральной точки зрения, в делах ЛексКорп произошли некоторые изменения в лучшую сторону. Не говоря о том, что попытки покушения Лютора на жизнь Супермена сократились до нуля. Конечно, пытаться убить того, с кем достаточно регулярно занимаешься сексом, было бы достаточно нелогичным шагом даже для Лекса.

Спустя какое-то время Кларк стал появляться даже тогда, когда ему особо не на что было жаловаться. А вдруг бы Лекс догадался о скрытых благородных мотивах Кларка и стал бы отказывать ему в сексе? Это было бы ну очень плохо.  
Самым раздражающим во всей этой ситуации было то, что Кларк до сих пор не понял, что провоцировало внезапные смены ориентации. Лекса, казалось, вообще не беспокоила хаотичность его появлений, но вот бывали моменты, когда Кларк точно знал, что Лекс затевал что-то мерзкое, но чувствовал себя слишком натуралом, чтобы помешать ему. Тогда ему отчаянно хотелось натянуть костюм Супермена и решить проблему напрямую, как он делал раньше. К счастью, он все-таки немного повзрослел и поумнел с тех пор, как был подростком, так что понимал – именно так действовать не стоит.

Хотя Кларк делал исключение для людей, которых удерживали против их воли. Лекс, в свою очередь, очень быстро усвоил новые правила, и тщательно прописанные формы добровольного участия стали золотым стандартом ЛексКорп.  
Вероятно, поэтому Кларк так и разозлился, когда понял, что эксперименты из Лабораторий Айсо теперь проходили в других медицинских учреждениях ЛексКорп. Они были крайне незаконными и бесчеловечными, и именно из-за них Лекса совсем недавно чуть не убили. Кларк хотел ворваться туда и уничтожить все, но какой бы заманчивой ни казалась идея, в долгосрочной перспективе она не принесла бы Кларку пользы. К тому же люди, которые «работали» там, несомненно подписали гору бланков о согласии и получили впечатляющую компенсацию, так что вряд ли одобрили бы помощь Супермена.

Вместо этого Кларк на полной скорости рванул в пентхаус. Лекс, скорее всего, все еще находился в офисе, но балкон был оборудован сигнализацией, и Кларк не сомневался, что Лекс с радостью бросит свои бумажки и поднимется наверх. А если нет, то Кларк мог подождать… наверное.

Кларку повезло: когда он зашел внутрь, Лекс лежал, лениво растянувшись на диване, а несколько пуговиц на рубашке уже были расстегнуты. Все еще кипя от злости, Кларк пролетел через комнату и впился поцелуем в губы Лекса. Лекс тут же ответил. Было… приятно. Кларк не знал, могут ли хоть кому-то не нравиться поцелуи Лекса, потому что тот вытворял языком что-то невероятное и наверняка запрещенное в паре стран. Но каким бы страстным ни был поцелуй, Кларк мог описать его только словом «приятный» — помимо этого он никакого интереса не возбуждал. Что само по себе было странным, поскольку раньше у Кларка только от одного вида Лекса на диване вставало и…

Черт! Кларк сейчас не был геем!

Черт, черт, черт! Все мысли о медицинских экспериментах и умирающем Лексе тут же вылетели из головы, а Кларк быстро попытался придумать решение, которое не испортило бы все. Потому что, серьезно, у Кларка так хорошо все складывалось, но вряд ли он при своей натуральности мог сейчас переспать с Лексом.

\- Я голодный, - выпалил он внезапно.

Лекс, потянувшийся к скуле Кларка, усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Да неужели? – он явно не понимал контекста.

\- Да, - честно заявил Кларк. – Как думаешь, мы можем заказать пиццу?

Лекс отодвинулся от Кларка и смерил его скептическим взглядом, явно решив, что тот сошел с ума.

\- Пиццу?

\- Я сегодня почти ничего не ел, - пояснил Кларк. Конечно, это была не совсем правда, но он всегда хотел есть, так что не особо и соврал, сказав «почти ничего».

\- Мы могли бы заказать пиццу и посмотреть фильм, - если это и был план Кларка «не испортить все», то Смоллвилю очень повезло, что большинство злодеев можно было победить сверхъестественной силой, а не мозгами.

Тишина словно бы растянулась на целые часы, хотя прошло всего несколько секунд. Кларк напряженно ждал, что Лекс разозлится и выгонит его, поэтому крайне удивился, когда тот ответил:

\- Хорошо.

\- Серьезно? – немного неуверенно переспросил Кларк.  
\- Но я выбираю фильм, - предупредил Лекс.

\- По рукам, - Кларк ослепительно улыбнулся, а Лекс даже неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

В каком-то смысле проводить время с Лексом было на удивление просто. У них было мало общего, что не помешало им оставаться лучшими друзьями в Смоллвиле. С Лексом непонятным образом было спокойно. Лекс когда-то говорил о судьбе, хоть это слово Кларк недолюбливал, но определенно что-то в нем было.

С другой стороны, сегодняшний вечер выдался одним из самых напряженных за последнее время. Если Кларк думал, что заниматься горячим и страстным сексом с заклятым врагом странно, то это не шло ни в какое сравнение с неловкостью от совместного просмотра фильма. Кларку хотелось бы спросить у Марио, как ему удалось отправиться на картинг с гигантской черепахой, который постоянно похищал его принцессу.

Но даже без советов вымышленного сантехника он умудрился почти расслабиться ко второму фильму (Кларк настоял на том, чтобы выбрать его самому), чего нельзя было сказать про Лекса. Сначала Кларк решил, что постоянная напряженность Лекса – его обычное состояние, привычка никому не доверять, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Кларк сомневался. Лекс выглядел не столько напряженным, сколько обеспокоенным и во взглядах, которые он бросал на Кларка, читалось не «Почему я все еще провожу с ним время?», а «Почему он все еще проводит время со мной?».

Кларк постарался не ерзать, хотя теперь и чувствовал себя виноватым. Конечно, относительно регулярный секс не означал, что они встречались, но почему-то Кларк ощутил себя невнимательным бойфрендом. Он не сбегал сразу после секса, чаще всего оставался на ночь, но они только спали друг другом и действительно спали. Просто так время вместе не проводили. Возможно, Кларк и правда относился к Лексу как к сексу на одну ночь, что было совсем не в его стиле. Он предпочитал отношения (в реальности отношений у него и не было, но дело было в социальной принадлежности, а не в вопросе морали), он был открыт для дружбы с привилегиями, но категорически против случайного секса. Да и проводить время с Лексом не было пыткой.

К тому времени как Кларк что-то решил для себя и переключился обратно на фильм, по экрану пошли заключительные титры. У Кларка официально закончились отговорки, но — вот уж не новость — в таком состоянии гейского секса ему не хотелось, даже гейского секса с Лексом.

В отчаянии Кларк напряг свои суперспособности, вслушиваясь и вслушиваясь, пока… да!

\- Пожар в квартире, мне нужно идти, - сообщил Кларк, мгновенно превращаясь в Супермена. Рискнув посмотреть на Лекса, он вздрогнул. Тот выглядел недовольным.

\- Прости, - смущенно пробормотал Кларк, и лицо Лекса немного прояснилось. Кларк не мог его винить: ему тоже не особо нравилось, когда они упускали возможность заняться сексом, но сейчас он просто не мог переступить через себя. Идиотские эпизодические приступы гомосексуальности.

Кларк немного успокоил Лекса, быстро поцеловав его, выбежал на балкон и исчез в темноте.  
***

Через три дня Кларк понял, что снова стал геем — это одновременно все упрощало и усложняло. Упрощало, потому что Кларк мог рассказать о произошедшем Крепости, и чрезвычайно продвинутые технологии Криптона за пару секунд бы выяснили, что с ним. Усложнялась ситуация тем, что… Крепости пришлось бы сообщить о случившемся. Это практически означало открыться Джор-Элу — перспектива, которая могла сравниться только с перспективой открыться Джонатану Кенту.

И все же к этому моменту стало ясно, что самому найти разгадку не удастся, так что Крепость была лучшим решением.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Кал-Эл, - прогремел голос Джор-Эла, когда Кларк вошел внутрь, и, господи, отец его убьет.  
\- В последнее время я обнаружил в своем поведении определенные … аномалии, - начал Кларк, старательно избегая упоминания о самих аномалиях. – Я надеялся, что ты сможешь просканировать меня и выяснить причину изменений.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Джор-Эл. Кларк не заметил никаких очевидных изменений, но почувствовал, как его сканируют. Ощущение не из приятных.

\- Обнаружен самый вероятный источник поражения. В легких и в крови следы пыли, которые по химической структуре похожи на криптонит.

\- Во мне криптонит? – воскликнул Кларк, судорожно обшаривая себя руками, ожидая увидеть свечение или какой-то другой признак метеорита. – Какой именно?

\- Не волнуйся, Кал-Эл. Похоже, криптонит не оказывает на тебя негативного воздействия, и твое тело очистится от него самостоятельно в течение следующих четырех дней.

Четыре дня, ну конечно. Это как раз средняя продолжительность его гей-эпизодов. Криптонит делал из него гея.  
Еще в средней школе, в сотый раз спотыкаясь и падая лицом вниз прямо возле Ланы, Кларк вывел теорию, что мироздание издевается над ним. Позже он отмел эту версию, сочтя ее слишком эгоцентричной, но как раз сейчас, видимо, стоило пересмотреть свои взгляды. Потому что, очевидно, существовал криптонит, который делал из него гея.  
\- Ты можешь сказать, когда я вдохнул эту пыль? – спросил Кларк: если существовал еще один вид метеоритов, стоило узнать, где он находился.

\- Судя по его количеству в твоих легких и концентрации в крови – заражение произошло часа три назад.

Три часа назад Кларк навещал маму в Смоллвиле. Конечно!

\- Спасибо, - Кларк постарался убраться из Крепости как можно быстрее, избегая вопросов о характере появившихся аномалий.

***

Блестящая розовая пыль была повсюду. Хотя, - Кларк сосредоточился, направив свое микроскопическое зрение на потолок амбара, - почти повсюду.

Это значит, что он имел дело с розовым криптонитом. Зеленый означал «стоп», красный - «вперед», розовый – Супермен-гей. Кларк начинал задумываться, что криптонит - живое создание с очень своеобразным чувством юмора. Тяжело вздохнув, он взял контейнер и пинцет и приступил к работе.

Даже с его суперскоростью понадобился час, чтобы собрать все крохотные осколки камня в амбаре, и еще три часа, чтобы проинспектировать всю ферму и дом, собрать все остатки, которые люди вынесли на одежде и обуви. Нужно будет еще проверить квартиру и редакцию, может, еще Крепость и пентхаус Лекса, когда он там будет, а еще выяснить, как метеорит попал в амбар, но на сегодня с него было достаточно.

Хотя еще не все, - решил Кларк, - и с помощью теплового зрения сплавил метеорит в один кусок. В результате получился камень размером в два кулака Кларка — значит, придется сделать новый свинцовый контейнер, поскольку ни один из имеющихся не был достаточно большим. Отлично, дополнительная работа.

Конечно, теперь он не мог стать геем, учитывая, что пыли не осталось. Следовательно — Кларк больше не сможет спать с Лексом или появляться в пентхаусе и проводить время с Лексом. А вот это было плохо. Ах да, еще он не сможет препятствовать гнусным планам Лекса, если не будет геем. Нарисовалась проблема.

Решение пришло, как и все хорошие решения, молниеносно. Он мог отломить небольшой кусочек и сделать кольцо из криптонита, как было с красным кольцом школы. Конечно, делать само кольцо будут другие люди, потому что предыдущие кольца очень легко крошились на мелкие части.

С помощью теплового зрения Кларк отпилил небольшой фрагмент и отправился на поиски ювелира.

***

Единственное, что Кларк не учел в своем плане с розовым криптонитом, - мужчины, даже геи, обычно не носят розовые украшения. Осознание пришло только тогда, когда он появился в пентхаусе, и Лекс спросил:

\- Что это за кольцо?

\- Мне нравится, - машинально отрезал Кларк и сразу понял, что ответ был неправильным. – Его выбрала Хлоя. Думаю, она просто решила пошутить, но кольцо мне показалось классным, поэтому я его купил.

Неплохая ложь. Розовое кольцо в качестве шутки — вполне в духе Хлои, Лекс с Хлоей не общался, так что все равно не мог бы узнать, что к кольцу она не имела никакого отношения.

А секс на почве ревности и на волне приступа собственничества после такого заявления? Просто бонус.

***

Вся затея оказалась для Кларка очень удачной - теперь, когда ориентация стабилизировалась, он мог контролировать либидо. Вернее, он нашел для него выход.

Во-первых, Кларк заметил, насколько проще стало иметь дело с Лоис без дымки влюбленности. Серьезно, Кларк так долго безответно страдал по Лане, что отсутствие необходимости проходить то же самое с Лоис стало просто благословением. Теперь они могли быть хорошими друзьями, без осложнений односторонними чувствами. Не говоря уж о том, что Кларк раньше не замечал, как часто Лоис пользовалась своей сексуальностью, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
Где-то через месяц после появления кольца Кларк наконец-то не выдержал и рассказал Хлое о его внезапно проснувшейся гомосексуальности и продолжающихся… отношениях с Лексом. Он не упомянул розовый криптонит, потому что она наверняка рассердилась бы из-за Лекса, а Кларку не хотелось, чтобы она знала, насколько сознательно он сделал свой выбор.

Иногда Кларк подозревал, что Хлоя действует вопреки его ожиданиям, чтобы просто позлить его. Она не особо расстроилась из-за Лекса, зато пришла в ярость от того, что Кларк открыл в себе латентную гомосексуальность, но не собирался выходить из шкафа. Супермен, - спорила она, - должен поддерживать людей нетрадиционной ориентации. Только из-за ее настойчивости Супермен открылся миру.

Заявление встретили с некоторым негативом, но он и сравниться не мог с теми временами, когда Лекс устраивал протесты против инопланетной угрозы. И положительный отклик был просто феноменальным. Огромное количество людей, включая определенного Кларка Кента, наконец-то почувствовали достаточно уверенности, чтобы открыться, а пожертвования для ЛГБТ-организаций взлетели до небес. Супермен также получал огромную порцию фанатских писем: одно особенное Кларк держал в тумбочке у кровати, чтобы время от времени перечитывать.

Дорогой Супермен,  
Ты меня не знаешь, меня зовут Эндрю Реддинг, мне шестнадцать, я гей, и ты спас мою жизнь. Мой отец не очень толерантный человек, и я боялся, что, если откроюсь ему, он не сможет меня принять. 18 марта я решил покончить с собой, но увидел новости по телевизору. Мой отец всегда был твоим большим фанатом и, хотя он не был рад узнать, что ты гей, он не начал тебя ненавидеть. Я все еще не рассказал ему, что я гей, но теперь думаю, что он не будет меня ненавидеть.  
Спасибо, Супермен.  
Эндрю.

Однако лучшим в его новом состоянии был Лекс. Кларк уже и забыл, как здорово было просто проводить с ним время. К нему как будто снова вернулся лучший друг, но в этот раз они оба были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы решать свои проблемы. Ну и еще огромное количества секса. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что сам секс был потрясающим, Кларк, всякий раз появляясь в пентхаусе, старался, чтобы они вместе делали что-то еще. Где-то через неделю, как он стал проворачивать такой маневр, Кларк вернулся в свою квартиру и увидел на кухонном столе ключ-карту от пентхауса. Кларк подумал, что стоило бы разозлиться, но вместо этого обрадовался.

Единственное темное пятно на солнце – Кларк не был уверен, чем на самом деле были их с Лексом отношения. Конечно, они проводили вместе очень много времени, и у Кларка был ключ от пентхауса (очевидно, что и у Лекса был доступ в его квартиру), но Кларк не знал, что все это означало. Но вдруг, через десять минут после того, как Кларк открылся всем своим коллегам, Лекс позвонил ему и пригласил на благотворительное мероприятие в музее Метрополиса. Да, если Кларк в приступе пессимизма мог решить, что его пригласили в качестве друга, собственническая ладонь на его талии, которую Лекс не убирал весь вечер, говорила об обратном.

Конечно, как бы Кларк ни был счастлив с Лексом, Лига Справедливости была крайне недовольна. То есть Лига Справедливости за исключением Уолли — он-то всегда радовался, если кому-то из его друзей было с кем переспать. К счастью для Кларка, когда Джон уже собирался затеять драку, Дж’онн, который, если честно, скорее всего узнал о Лексе сразу после того, как все началось, заметил, что Лютор за последние месяцы сделал много хорошего. А Брюс, который наверняка узнал обо всем еще до того, как это вообще произошло, согласился с Дж’онном. В итоге остальные члены Лиги приняли их отношения, пусть и с разной степенью недовольства.

За исключением Оливера. Оливер пришел в ярость.

Но, не считая недовольства Зеленой Стрелы, жизнь гея складывалась для Кларка очень даже неплохо. На самом деле, если хорошо подумать, жизнь была прямо идеальной.

Что, согласно законам Вселенной, означало грядущие неприятности.

***

Кларк проснулся в кровати Лекса в пентхаусе с ужасным чувством неправильности. Он быстро просканировал комнату, но ничего страшного не обнаружил. И тогда он заметил, что пропало его кольцо.

Кларк никогда не снимал кольца, даже в ванной. Это было здравое решение, учитывая, как иногда заканчивалось принятие душа в пентхаусе. Кларк на всякий случай проверил рентгеновским зрением комнату, чтобы убедиться, что кольцо никуда не упало, пока он спал. Впрочем, он ничем таким не занимался перед сном, поэтому Кларк исключил вариант, что он мог случайно снять где-то кольцо и забыть его снова надеть. Значит, оставалось не так уж много версий.

Молясь про себя, что он просто начал бродить во сне, Кларк встал с кровати, поспешно натянул одежду и отправился на кухню. Там он нашел Лекса, который с убийственным видом рассматривал лежащее перед ним кольцо с розовым криптонитом.

Кларк успел подзабыть, что Вселенная его ненавидит.

\- Доброе утро, - осторожно поздоровался Кларк и встал рядом с Лексом.

\- Я говорил с Хлоей, - сказал Лекс, и, черт, Кларк влип. – Забавно, но она сказала, что не помнит, как выбрала тебе кольцо с розовым камнем.

\- Я могу объяснить, - заикаясь, ответил Кларк, но Лекс явно был не в настроении его слушать.  
-Я беспокоился, потому что ты никогда его не снимал. Я решил, что стоит проверить, не опасно ли оно. Поэтому вчера ночью я снял его и провел несколько тестов. И знаешь, что я выяснил? Розовый камень – разновидность криптонита. Ты носил чертово кольцо с чертовым криптонитом! Что с тобой не так, Кларк?

\- Оно не опасное, - запротестовал Кларк.

\- Не опасное, - эхом отозвался Лекс. – Что тогда оно, черт возьми, делает?

\- Ну… ээээ… делает меня геем?

\- Делает тебя геем. Думаю, это самая неудачная твоя ложь.

\- Я не вру! – возмутился Кларк. – Я больше тебя не обманываю!

\- Серьезно? Потому что вот это кольцо говорит об обратном.

\- Это не… послушай, Лекс, клянусь, я могу объяснить, если ты дашь мне шанс, - попросил Кларк.  
\- Ладно! Но честное слово, Кларк, в этот раз тебе лучше сказать правду.

\- Обещаю, - горячо согласился Кларк. – Ладно, думаю, все началось месяцев восемь назад. Я как обычно разоблачал твои злобные планы, а в следующее мгновение уже был невероятно возбужден. Поначалу я не знал, что происходит, потому что мне никогда не нравились парни, но внезапно я только на них и смотрел. А потом все снова исчезло, мне снова начали нравиться девушки. Потом это ощущение появлялось и снова пропадало. А потом случилась Энни Янг и бомба, а я… потерял контроль.  
\- Я помню, - язвительно бросил Лекс.

\- А на следующий день ты закрыл лаборатории, о чем я попросил тебя ночью, поэтому я подумал, что… Я надеялся, что, если мы и дальше будем заниматься сексом, я смогу заставить тебя отказаться от плохих намерений, - последнее вырвалось уже практически бессвязным потоком, и несколько секунд Кларк просто пялился на свои руки, ожидая реакции Лекса. Рискнув поднять голову, он заметил, что Лекс не выглядит сердитым.

\- Ты не злишься? – осторожно спросил Кларк.

\- Может, я и злился бы, если бы не знал этого. Не особо удачная попытка манипулирования, но я решил смириться. Я больше не волновался, что Супермен незваным гостем ворвется в мои лаборатории и причинит ущерб на миллионы долларов, ты перестал беспокоиться о ЛексКорп, и у нас обоих было много секса. Очень неплохая сделка.

Только Лекс мог описывать секс со своим заклятым врагом как деловое соглашение. Мотнув головой, Кларк продолжил:  
\- В итоге Крепость смогла обнаружить следы метеорита в легких и крови. Каким-то образом метеоритная пыль попала в амбар в Смоллвиле, и каждый раз, как появляясь там, я ее вдыхал. Вот почему эффект то возникал, то снова пропадал. Поэтому я собрал всю пыль и сплавил в один кусок, который спрятал в свинцовой шкатулке. За исключением небольшого осколка, из которого я сделал кольцо, чтобы эффект оставался постоянным.

\- И почему же парень, который был всю жизнь натуралом, решил стать геем? Чтобы и дальше присматривать за мной и контролировать мои злодейские планы?

\- Нет! – возмутился Кларк. Лекс напрямую не обвинял Кларк во вранье, но удивленно выгнутая бровь намекала именно на это.

\- Ладно, - сдался Кларк, — может быть, совсем немного. В основном мне просто нравится проводить с тобой время. Словно ко мне вернулся лучший друг, но только так стало еще круче, потому что мы… из-за секса. Очень, очень хорошего секса. Ну и еще есть другие преимущества в этой новой жизни. Например, письмо, которое я тебе показывал, или то, что мне теперь не нравится Лоис. Но даже и без всего такого, я бы все равно сделал себе кольцо, потому что я … может быть… ну… люблю тебя?

Кларк упорно смотрел только в пол, и ничто не могло заставить его поднять голову. Он любил Лекса, но вообще не планировал ему этого говорить. Люди, которые любили Лекса, в итоге и причиняли ему больше всего боли, пытались убить его. Так что Кларк решил исключить такое развитие событий, никогда вслух не признавая чувств. Если подумать, не лучший план, но Кларк вообще никогда не мог нормально выражать эмоции.

Целую минуту Лекс ничего не говорил, и с каждой секундой Кларк все больше убеждался, что тот его сейчас выставит за дверь. На самом деле Кларк так глубоко погрузился в планы по возвращению Лекса, что и не заметил, как ему на палец снова надели кольцо.

\- Ладно, - ответил Лекс.

Кларк резко поднял голову, заглядывая Лексу в лицо. Тот смотрел на него довольно и спокойно. Даже с нежностью.  
\- Ладно? – Кларк не верил своей удаче.

\- Ладно, - подтвердил Лекс. Коснувшись ладонью щеки Кларка, Лекс осторожно потянулся за поцелуем. Он вышел легким и осторожным, а затем Лекс отстранился, но совсем немного, так что их губы почти соприкасались.

\- Кларк?

\- Да? – удивленно отозвался тот, так и не придя в себя от свалившегося на него счастья и близости Лекса.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
